


Captain America: 7 Years

by h_garant



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Family, Friendship, Loss, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Songfic, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_garant/pseuds/h_garant
Summary: Songfic based off of Captain America then leads into the Avengers. Also includes some pre-Captain America





	

**Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,**   
**"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**   
**Once I was seven years old**

Steven Rodgers was not like most children. He was sickly most of his childhood and most of the children that he went to school with bullied him. One day, he was being bullied and some of the bigger boys in his class had cornered him in an ally while he was walking home from school. Being beaten up was nothing new to him. He had grown to expect other kids to treat him this way, but he would never run away. Never he had told himself, if he were to run away it would just make him an easier target to pick on. However, this one day was special. It was the first day that anyone had actually stood up for him and saved him from the dreaded bullies.

His savior was none other than James Buchanan Barnes. He stood up to the bullies for Steve. He got a black eye in the process, but also a new friendship. From that day on the two would be inseparable. Bucky looking out for Steve, the scrawny kid who always seemed to be out looking for trouble. But never the less they were best friends and stood together through it all.

**It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger**   
**Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker**   
**By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**   
**Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**

Compared to the two, the world was large. To them, their hometown of Brooklyn was huge, but that never deterred them. They went exploring, finding out all the special and hidden places that there was to see. Their adventures grew in size as did they. By the time they were eleven they had figured out the ins and outs of Brooklyn, so no matter how big the city seemed to be they knew that they would always be able to find their way around. Once they learned the streets things didn’t seem so big and intimidating as they once did.

On these adventures that they took, they made some mistakes along the way. Bucky quickly learned what Steve’s limits were and the signs of stress that his body would display even if his discomfort was not vocally expressed. They saw neighborhoods that seemed to have the richest people in the world. It was always a goal to live like these people, but Bucky and Steve decided that as long as they were friends that they were the richest people out there.

They also saw some not so nice neighborhoods. It was in one of these that they made a grave mistake they trusted a stranger who offered them something to drink and a nice puff of smoke. Not realizing what they were doing Bucky and Steve tried what was offered them. The drink was bitter and burned going down, and the smoke made them immediately cough at what they were introducing to their bodies. Quickly they left the man to his own musings, but a minute later Steve’s asthma started acting up, so Bucky quickly took Steve home and tended to him. They both agreed never to do that again.

**Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,**   
**"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."**   
**Once I was eleven years old**

Steve didn't know what to do when his parents passed away. He was an orphan, sure he had Bucky, but he still had to live the rest of his life without his parents present. He always tried to take his father’s advice to heart, but he just didn't know how to do it. No girl would ever want to go out with a guy that they may step on. Bucky just didn't know how lucky he actually was

**I always had that dream, like my daddy before me**   
**So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**   
**Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me**   
**'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**   
**Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**   
**Before the morning sun, when life was lonely**   
**Once I was twenty years old**

His father had been in the army. Was a member of the 107th. He had always dreamed about being a hero to his country. All those stories that Steve had heard from his father and seeing how hard the men worked to protect the country made Steve want to do the same thing. No matter what Steve decided to do, he would do it with all his heart and every time Bucky listened to Steve go on and on about going to war the more concerned he got. Then it was time for Bucky to be shipped off to go join the Army without Steve by his side. Bucky’s mistake was leaving Steve alone again because this time things might have actually started to look up for Steve’s goal.

**I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**   
**'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major**   
**I got my boys with me, at least those in favor**   
**And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**

Steve had been through a lot to get to where he was now. He took exam after exam trying to get into the Army no matter what the consequences may end up being. Finally he got the chance to prove himself, he was taken to bootcamp and was pushed to his limits every single day, but he was never going to give up.

He was chosen to be part of Project Rebirth and no matter what was thrown at him, Steve knew that he could not give up. He had one goal and that was to serve his country, and finally he was being given the chance so he wasn't going to mess things up.

Even though he had not been sent to war like he thought he still went around the country to help support his men that were over seas. No matter how humiliated he became he stuck with it so that he would not let his men down. After his show when he had heard that Bucky had been taken as prisoner, he was going to save his friend no matter what the cost. Behind enemy lines he liberated the prison that the men where being held at and got Bucky back. Now there he was finally on the battlefield like he had set his goal to.

**Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**   
**I was writing about everything I saw before me**   
**Once I was twenty years old**

Steve sat in his tent drawing up things that he thought and things that he had seen while on the battlefield. While back home in the United States stories were spreading about how Captain America was gracefully taking out the enemy, his notebook held the truth. War was anything but graceful. It has harsh and a lot of men died everywhere that they went. While some people were out telling the story of Captain America, only those closest to him actually knew the real truth.

**Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold**   
**We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming**   
**Soon we'll be thirty years old**

Looking forward to the future was nothing new to Steve. He had always had a great imagination. Now that he was Captain America, that outlook on his future seemed to be a lot different and a lot brighter. Fighting in the war with Bucky was interesting to say the least, and when it would all be over they would have gone everywhere together. Through thick and thin and by the side of the Howling Commandoes. Stories about their feats were being spread, everyone knew about Captain America and his team. But no one else knew the bond that they all shared and how close the two friends had become during this time.

**I'm still learning about life**   
**My woman brought children for me**   
**So I can sing them all my songs**   
**And I can tell them stories**

Looking again to the future, Steve saw Peggy there as his wife. Around them a loving family that they were able to call there own and share their adventures that they had shared throughout their life. It had indeed been a adventure and there was always still more to come, but no matter ho much came their way they would always be a family.  
  
**Most of my boys are with me**  
 **Some are still out seeking glory**  
 **And some I had to leave behind**  
 **My brother, I'm still sorry**

In the plane he never knew everything would end like this. He had lost Bucky, he had lost his brother. He had left him behind in a snowy ravine and now he was gone. Steve would never get to tell Bucky how sorry he was for what had happened to him. He realized that he would need to put the plane down and end up sacrificing himself. The Howling Commandos would be able to go home and create their own lives, but right now in this moment they were all in Steve’s heart. All the people he had already left behind and those he was about to.

He thought about Peggy and the life that he had imagined having with her, and in this moment he realized that it was all for naught. He was going to break her heart and in the process break his own. He quickly ran his imaginary future through his head one last time giving it a small smile and pointed the nose of the plane down as he was spending his last moments talking to Peggy.

**Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one**   
**Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one**   
**I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once**   
**I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month**

Steve woke up from the ice and realized that his entire life had crashed ll around him. He was stuck 70 years in the future and all those plans and friends that he once had were gone now. He was technically an old man, but he was physically still as young as when he crashed the plane. The transition was hard, but he ended up finding himself a new family with the Avengers. He had accepted his past and while it was sad to think about all that he had missed while in the ice, it made him happy to know that he had lost people, but they would always be in his memory.   
Now the Avengers stood in place as his family and he looked to them as his children. He would protect them at all costs because he refused to lose another life that he had been given.

Most of the Howling Commandos had passed away in the time that he was under, but there was still one woman that was still around. Peggy Carter had grown old and had a wonderful life to look back on. He went to visit her a couple of times and once she had given him a letter. It was about what he had missed and it was personal letters that the Commandos and herself had written to him during the war. Reading the letters made him so happy, it gave him one last chance to hear from his team and his lost best friend.

**Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold**   
**Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?**   
**Soon I'll be sixty years old**   
**Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold**   
**Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?**   
**Soon I'll be sixty years old**   
**Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,**   
**"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**   
**Once I was seven years old**

When he was seven, Steve had finally found friendship in Bucky who stood by him no matter what the cost. He had listened to his mom, he had found himself a friend and that friendship turned into a brotherhood. He was never truly lonely as Bucky had supported him in everything that he did, then he had let Bucky down when Bucky had needed him the most. The future was not quite what he had imagined it to be when he was just a kid.

**Once I was seven years old**

But just because he was wrong does not mean that his life had turned out bad. His seven year old self had been naive in thinking that things always went according to plan. But here he was 70 years in the future with brand new friends to support him. He decided that no matter what life threw at him he would be fine because even though he had lost one family a long time ago, he had a new one here in the present that he wouldn't trade for anything.


End file.
